You, I, and That mysterious guy
by CarensLawliet31
Summary: menggunakan rahasia seseorang untuk membuatnya menurutimu ? itu yang dilakukan Gaara terhadap naruto.dan lagi, sekarang naruto dipaksa bepura-pura menjadi pacar Gaara. sementara itu, Naruto bertemu dengan lelaki misterius di halaman rumah kosong dekat rumahnya. Kyuubi,sepupu Naruto akan tinggal dengan Naruto selama 3 minggu... Sasunaru, Gaanaru,Kyuunaru, YAOI. please RnR minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Yak, setelah sekian lama akhirnya author menulis lagi, tapi author masih belum ngelanjutin cerita yang feeling –A-, GOMENNASAI ! author belum sanggup ngelanjutin –A-. mungkin beberapa minggu lagi baru author lanjutin –A- , BTW ini cerita baru yang idenya baru muncul tadi…. Yak, semoga minna san suka ya, ENJOY !

NOTE : YAOI, GAANARU, SASUNARU, GAJE, DLL.

NARUTO'S POV

Saat aku membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali terlihat olehku adalah….langit siang hari yang sangat cerah. Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku yang sebelumnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk membiasakan mataku dengan keadaan disini. Aku sempat berpikir sebentar, mengapa aku berada di atap sekolah. Ah, benar , aku memutuskan untuk tidur siang disini. Humph ! ini karena mereka selalu mengerjaiku, sampai-sampai malam pun aku tak bisa tidur karena mereka. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Ah, itu dia ! aku segera bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan menuju buku-buku pelajaranku. Aku memungutnya satu-persatu, dan membawanya turun kebawah. Yah, mungkin kalian punya satu pertanyaan, yaitu, mengapa aku membawa buku pelajaran ke atap. Jawabanya adalah, aku tak ingin buku pelajaranku menjadi korban lagi. Garis bawahi kata LAGI. Ya, buku pelajaranku pernah jadi korban penyobekan , dari mereka… -_-.

Akhirnya, satu-persatu anak tangga aku turuni. Lorong anak kelas 2 masih ramai. Jika dipikir-pikir, hal itu normal sih, berhubung istirahat masih tersisa 5 menit lagi. Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku. Didepan pintu kelasku, ternyata anak itu sudah menungguku. Huh…. Selalu saja ! aku pun menghampirinya. Tadinya aku mau berpura-pura tak melihatnya, tapi, saat aku berpapasan dengannya, dia langsung menarik lenganku, dan juga menyeretku untuk ikut bersamanya kedalam toilet.

"O..oi ! apa-apaansih !"

bentakku saat kita sudah sampai di toilet. Dia tak menggubrisku sama sekali dan malah langsung menarikku kesalahsatu tempat yang kosong, dan mengunci pintunya.

Aku menjadi sedikit ketakutan , memikirkan hal yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadaku….lalu, tiba-tiba ada suatu pikiran melintas di jika dia ….TIDAK ! tidak mungkin "hal itu" akan terjadi ! ia tak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu kepadakku ! aku pun menepis pikiran itu. GREP. Aku pun terkejuut, aku merasa ada yang memegang tanganku. Dan benar saja, ternyata itu si Gaara.

"ada apa sih ?! dari tadi sikapmu itu aneh sekali !"

mendengar hal tersebut, Gaara langsung menatapku tajam. DEG. Gawat… jangan-jangan , ia akan benar-benar melakukan hal tersebut padaku ! aku pun tak berani menatapnya lagi. Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tanganya menyentuh dagu-ku. Hal itu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan perasaanku semakin tak karuan. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terangkat. Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat aku melihat bahwa jarak antara wajahku dan Gaara , hanya tinggal 1 senti. Aku pun langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara , yang jelas-jelas lebih besar dariku. Dan, sudah pasti hal itu tak akan berhasil.

"k..kau ini mau apa sih ?! kalau tak cepat katakan, nanti keburu masuk !"

"Aku.."

aku pun berhenti mendorongnya. Tapi, anehnya detak jantungku malah makin menjadi-jadi. Aku menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Genggaman tangannya menjadi lebih kencang. "aku mau kau, berpura-pura menjadi pacarku." Aku pun terkejut setengah mati mendengar hal itu. Aku langsung menarik tanganku. Aku mencoba meraih pintu keluar. Tapi, sebelum aku berhasil meraih pintu tersebut, Ia melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. "hanya 1 bulan" aku langsung membalikan badan, dan menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

"a…apa maksudmu"

"hei, kau jangan salah paham dulu ! hal ini kulakukan agar Ayah dan ibuku menghentikan perjodohanku dengan Hinata ! apa kau mau aku dijodohkan dengan Hinata ?"

mendengar kata Hinata,aku pun langsung terdiam.

Aku memang sudah menyukai gadis manis yang pemalu tersebut sejak lama. Dan, tentu saja aku tak akan setuju jika mereka berdua dijodohkan. "atau jika kau masih tak mau, mungkin aku akan memberitahu mereka suatu hal tentang dirimu… mereka pasti sangat senang mengetahuinya.." Aku langsung menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Dia memang memegang satu rahasia besarku.

Dan, bukannya menjaga rahasia tersebut, ia malah menggunakannya untuk menindasku.

"Tapi, kita berdua 'kan cowok !"

"justru itu ! kalau Hinata tahu, dia pasti illfeel sama aku ! kalau Hinata gak suka sama aku, gak mungkin 'kan, orang tuanya tetap menjodohkan kita ?"

aku pun memikirkan hal itu. "tapi, nantidia juga illfeel sama aku dong !" jelas saja aku tak mau. Bagaimana jika Hinata mengira bahwa aku benar-benar gay ? tiba-tiba, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Gaara melanjutkan perkataaanya

"tenang saja, itu biar aku yang atur"

lalu, Gaara menatapku dengan lekat. Bagaimana lagi ? mau tak mau, aku pun menyetujuinya. "

Baiklah" Wajah Gaara berubah , seolah-olah semua bebannya hilang. Akhirnya, dia membuka kunci pintu toilet tersebut. Disaat kami keluar dari toilet, disaat itu juga Bel yang menandakan selesainya istirahat berbunyi. Kami berdua pun masuk kelas kami. Kami memang sekelas. Jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk mengerjaiku. Dan, yang lebih buruknya lagi, kami duduk bersebelahan. Kalau tak salah, sekarang harusnya jam pelajaran ohlaraga ! pantas saja , kelas kami begitu sepi.

"ini semua karena kau ! kita akan dihukum !''

\"makanya, lebih baik, kita cepat-cepat ganti baju , bodoh !"

tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak ke laci mejaku. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang familiar sekali. Ya, itu baju ohlaraga ku. Baru saja mau kuprotes, dia langsung menarikku lagi ke tempat ganti baju. "o…oi ! pelan-pelan !" selesai mengganti baju, kami berdua langsung berlari menuju lapangan.

"Kalian berdua ini ! kenapa kalian bisa telat ?!" teriak Tsunade-sensei dari kejauhan.

"i…ini semua gara-gara dia !" tuduhku sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara yang berdiri tepat di sebelahku. Sementara Gaara, terlihat sangat cuek.

"aku tak mau tahu, kalian berdua , harus membereskan gudang setelah pulang sekolah !" teriak tsunade-sensei . lalu, kami masuk ke barisan. Entah mengapa, jam-jam pelajaran terasa cepat sekali. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata, 2 menit lagi bel usai sekolah akan pun langsung memasukan semua buku pelajarankku kedalam tas. Masih terpikirkan dibenakku, tentang kejadian tadi siang. Kenapa Gaara harus meminta bantuanku ?! memangnya dia tak bisa meminta bantuan cowok lain ?! kenapa sih dia seneng banget ngerjain aku ?! huh mana abis ini aku harus membersihkan gudang dengannya lagi ! tiba-tiba, terdengar olehku, suara bel sekolah. Aku pun mengangkat tasku, dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tiab-tiba, aku merasakan ada yang memegang tanganku.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku. Ternyata, benar dugaanklu, itu adalah Gaara. "kau juga mau ke gudang 'kan ? kenapa tidak pergi denganku saja ?"

"k…kau, tak perlu membersihkan gudang !" ujarku. "a…aku bisa meminta bantuan…..Sakura-chan saja !" lanjutku sambil berlari menuju Sakura

. "Sakura-chan, bisakah kau membantuku membersihkan gudang ?" Sakura pun menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Ino sebnetar. "Um… sepertinya bisa, kita mau pergi sekarang ?" baru saja aku merasa lega, tetapi, tiba-tiba Gaara menyela pembicaraan kami. "Naru-chan, bukankah lebih baik jika kau tak mengganggu orang lain dengan masalahmu ? lagipula, sepertinya Sakura tampak lelah"

Baru saja Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Gaara sudah terlanjur menarik tanganku, menjauh dari keramaian, dan berjalan menuju gudang.

"oi ! kau ini apa-apaansih ! harusnya kau senang 'kan , kau tak usah membereskan gudang !"

"lebih baik, kita cepat bereskan gudang ini, atau, kau mau berlama-lama denganku, disini ?"

mendengar kalimat terakhir, aku langsung menatapnya dengan tajam, dan buru-buru membereskan gudang ini. Gudang ini terlalu besar untuk dibereskan hanya oleh 2 orang. Buku berserakan dimana-mana, peralatan olahraga yang sudah rusak, piano bekas, dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda lainnya. Dan, yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah, gudang ini sangat berantakan. Dan kami, harus membereskan gudang ini. Aku mulai mengangkat buku yang berserakkan, dan menaruh mereka pada rak yang telah disediakan. Sementara Gaara ? dia membersihkan piano yang kuyakin, debunya sudah hampir mencapai 5 senti. Setelah hamper 2 jam kami berkutat di gudang, akhirnya kami bisa pulang. Gaara tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, aku langsung melewatinya.

"oi ! Naruto !"

tanpa memperdulikan teriakanya, aku langsung menuruni tangga, dan keluar dari sekolah. Entah mengapa, aku malas sekali berbicara dengannya. Dia menjadi sedikit aneh hari ini. Seperti menjadi lebih…perhatian ? entahlah, aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Di perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba, aku melewati sebuah rumah tua. Ya, rumah yang biasa aku lewati. Tapi, ada yang berbeda hari ini. Di halaman rumah tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki seperti sedang terluka. Aku langsung masuk kehalaman rumah tersebut. Aku menghampirinya. Dia sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"ma..maaf jika aku mengganggumu" ujarku. Dia tak menggubrisku sama sekali.

Biar begitu, tetap saja aku tak tega melihatnya terluka begitu.

"b..bisa kulihat sebentar tanganmu ?"

luka ditangannya terlihat parah. Aku langsung melepas ransel-ku, dan membongkar isinya. Sepertinya, aku membawa kotak P3K. ah, itu dia. Aku pun menarik kotak tersebut keluar. Aku pun langsung mengobati luka ditangannya. Bisa kurasakan selama aku membalut luka ditangannya, dia menatapku dengan begitu lekat. Setelah selesai, akupun membereskan kotak P3K-ku, dan memasukannya kedalam tasku. Aku pun banghkit berdiri, dan bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Sebelum aku sempat berdiiri, tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku. Aku pun terkejut, dan menatapnya.

"a…ada apa ?

" dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahku terasa memanas. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kupingku, dan dapat kudengar, ia membisikan sebuah kata.

"terimakasih"

suara baritone nya terdengar begitu jelas olehku. Aku pun tak dapat membalas perkataanya. Aku terlalu terkejut . aku pun berjalan menjauh, dan berlalri mneinggalkan rumah tersebut. Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki berambut raven tersebut ? apa yang ia lak,ukan disitu ? entahlah… aku pun segera melupakan kejadian tadi, dan melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : Okeh, minna, berhubung author lagi nganggur, Author bakal ngelanjutin ceritanya.

NOTE: Yaoi,gaje,ooc, disini tiba-tiba muncul Kyuunaru –A- hehe

ENJOY

(masih)NARUTO'S POV

Aku pun berlari menuju rumah. Saat sampai di depan rumah, langkahku terhenti. Ada sepasang sepatu yang sepertinya kukenal… aku tak memperdulikannya. Akupun melepas sepattuku, dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima~" teriakku.

"oh, naru, Okaeri!" tiba-tiba muncul sesosok orang yang sangat kukenal. Rambut merah menyalanya , matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, dia pasti kyuu-nii! Aku pun menghampirinya.

"kyuu-nii, sedang apa disini ?" tanyaku .

"hmmmm…. Sedang apa ya ?" ujarnya sambil membuat pose berpikir. "hei, Naru serius !" aku pun mendekatkan diri kearahnya. tiba-tiba tanganya langsung menarikku kedalam pelukanya.

"EEEEH ! lepasin , BAKA!" teriakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya yang (lagi) lebih besar dariku. Tapi dia tak bergeming , dan hal itu membuatku sedikit kesal. "naru-naru, kok kamu jahat banget sih, kyuu-nii 'kan kangeeen" *muntah darah* "UGH lepasin Naru !"

Akhirnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

YOOOSH! Mulai darin sini, author yang bakal gantiin Naru

Readers: Dafuq, udah cpetan lanjutin !

Naruto, yang baru terlepas dari pelukan maut Kyuubi pun masuk ke ruang tamu. "lho, Kyuu-nii, okaasan mana ?" Tanya Naruto sambil celingukan mencari Kaasannya. "oh iya, aku lupa kasih tau Naru ya? Kushi-nee akan menginap dirumah saudaranya selama 3 minggu. Dan, selama itu juga, kau akan menginap dirumahku!" Naruto tampak shock mendengar hal itu. "EEEEH ?!ngapain Okaasan pergi ?!"

"katanya sih, mau menjenguk saudaranya yang lagi sakit." Jawab Kyuubi dengan santai. Naruto terlihat masih sangat shock. "sudahlah, Naru-naru, kita kan udah lama gak ketemu, apa salahnya kita tinggal berdua? Cuma 3 minggu kok, memangnya Naru gak kangen sama Kyuu-nii?" ujar Kyuubi sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung merasa kasian(?) sama Kyuubi. "um… baiklah" ujar Naruto menyetujui hal tersebut.

Wajah Kyuubi langsung berubah setelah mendengar hal tersebut. "nee, naru-naru, gimana kalau kamu langsung beresin barang kamu, soalnya kita mau kerumahku malam ini" ujar Kyuubi. "eeeh…kok buru-buru ? besok aja pindahnya, hari ini , kyuu-nii nginep dirumahku aja"

"eeeh? yasudahlah, untung aku bawa beberapa baju ganti" Kyuubi pun mengambil tasnya yang tak begitu jauh, dan mengeluarkan baju gantinya. "hehe, Kyuu-nii mandi dulu aja, aku mau masak makan malam.." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong Kyuubi keluar dari ruang tamu. "tu..tunggu Naru, gimana kalau kita mandi dulu, nanti baru kita bikin makan malam ?" usul Kyuubi. Gerakan Naruto pun terhenti.

"Eeeh ? tapi 'kan Kyuu-mmpphh" Kyuubi tak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"mmmpphh!" Kyuubi masih menutup mulut Naruto dengan tanganya, dan menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi. "Kyuu-nii!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya terlepas dari Kyuubi.

"udah sana, mandi dulu… aku tunggu di depan sini" ujar Kyuubi sambil mendorong Naruto . akhirnya, mau tak mau, Naruto pun mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua selesai mandi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju dapur.

"nee, Kyuu-nii , kau mau makan apa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Kyuubi pun mendekati Naruto. "hmmm… di situ bahannnya tinggal apa aja ?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat kedalam kulkas.

"eto…. Ada wortel, kentang, telor, susu, sama bahan lainnya." Kyuubi pun membalikkan badan, dan berjalan menuju tasnya, yang tadi berada di ruang tamu. "Kyuu-nii, kau mau kemana ?!" Naruto mengikuti Kyuubi ke ruang tamu. Kyuubi membuka tasnya, dan menarik sebuah benda keluar dari tasnya tersebut. "Eeeeh ?! Kyuu-nii, apa itu?" Naruto yang tadinya hanya berdiri di depan pintu pun masuk dan mendekati Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai mengenakan hal tersebut. "eeeh? kau mau memakai apron ?" Naruto terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"hehe~ kebetulan aku bawa…. Soalnya tas ini bekaskupakai untuk camp dulu" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengikat tali apronnya..

Naruto menatap Kyuubi cukup lama. Ia menatap Kyuubi mulai dari ujung kepala, sampai kaki. Kyuubi yang sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan pun langsung menatap balik Naruto.

"ada apa Naru? Apa aku setampan itu, sehingga dari tadi kau menatapku terus hm?" Naruto pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Mukanya memerah seperti buah tomat.

"e…eto….ki…kita masak sekarang aja yuk… a…aku udah laper nih.." Naruto gelagapan sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut terkekeh.

"fufu… baiklah.." Kyuubi membuntuti Naruto yang sedangg melangkah ke dapur. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia pun berbisik di telinga Naruto

"nee, Naru-naru, kita bikin kare aja yuk" Naruto langsung terkejut dan menoleh kebelakangnya. "Jangan ngagetin orang dong!" teriak Naruto. Mukanya merah padam. Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut malah tertawa geli.

"ah, kemarikan bahan-bahannya, biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu." Kyuubi mengambil Bahan-bahan tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto langsung teralih ke bahan-bahan yang ada ditanganya. "ah! Tidak ! aku juga mau membuatnya!" Naruto menjauhkan bahan-bahan tersebut dari Kyuubi. "he…hei !, biarkan aku membuatnya.. kau baru pualng sekolah, kau pasti lelah!" ujar Kyuubi, sambil mendekati Naruto.

"tidak ! berhenti disitu Kyuu-nii!" ujar Naruto sambil mengamankan bahan-bahna tersebut. Kyuubi tak mneggubris perkataan Naruto. Ia masih tetap berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"percuma Naru, aku lebih tinggi darimu" Kyuubi dengan mudahnya mengambil bahan-bahan tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "heeeee! Kejaaaam" Naruto berusaha mengambil kembali bahan-bahan tersebut, tapi, apa daya, Kyuubi lebih tinggi darinya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saja. "nah, Naru-naru, 'now be a good boy, and sit over there'" Kyuubi menunjuk meja makan. Dengan berat hati, Naruto menurutio Kyuubi. PAT PAT Kyuubi mengelus kepala Naruto. "Kyuu-nii, aku bukan anak-anak lagi" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi dari kepalanya, dan berjalan ke meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan pun jadi. "nee Naru-naru,ini makanannya" ujar Kyuubi sambil meletakan dua buah piring berisi kare di atas meja. "hmm" Naruto masih ngambek karena kejadian tadi.

"sudahlah Naru, aku cuma gak mau kau kelelahan" ujar Kuubi sambil mengelus kepala Naruto lagi. Sama seperti tadi, Naruto kembali menepis tangan Kyuubi. "umm… aku tau kok, kalau Kyuu-nii mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Naruto . Naruto meraih sendok yang diletakkan tak jauh dari piringnya. "ittadakimasu!" Naruto mulai melahap makanannya. Tapi, melihat Kyuubi yang masih tak menyentuh makannanya, Naruto jadi berpikir, bahwa Kyuubi mengira dia masih marah. "Kyuu-nii, kau tak makan ?" Naruto meletakkan sendoknya. "ah..iya.." walaupun begitu, Kyuubi masih tak menyentuh makananya sama sekali. "Kyuu-nii, jangan pikirkan hal yang tadi, Naru udah gak marah kok!" Naruto lalu menyendok karenya dan mendekatkan sendok tersebut ke mulut sedikit terkejut. Muka Kyuubi langsung memucat. "Kyuu-nii kau kenapa ?" Naruto menjauhkan sendok berisi kare tersebut dari Kyuubi. Naruto baru menyadari satu hal setelah ia melihat ke piring kare tersebut.

"AH !Kyuu-nii, jangan-jangan kau tak sengaja memasukan wortel ya ?!" Naruto langsung menjauhkan piring kare tersebut dari Kyuubi. "s..sepertinya, aku tak sengaja memasukkannya kedalam kare" ujar Kyuubi. Wajah Kyuubi makin pucat. "uwaaah ! kalau begitu, kita pesan makanan saja deh" ujar Naruto sambil membawa piring-piring berisi kare tersebut menjauh.

Lalu, Naruto pun memesan 2 porsi Ramen. Sementara itu, Kyuubi menjadi sedikit baikan. Dia tak sepucat tadi. Tiba-tiba, Naruto duduk disamping Kyuubi. "nee, Kyuu-nii, aku sudah memesan ramen, kau mau 'kan?" Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto menuangkan minuman ke gelas , dan memberikannya ke Kyuubi. "nih, Kyuu-nii, kau minum dulu." Kyuubi mengambil gelas tersebut dari Naruto, dan meneguk air yang ada di dalamnya.

TINGTONG

Bel rumah Naruto berbunyi. "Ah! Itu pasti ramennya ! sebentar ya, Kyuu-nii, aku akan mengambilnya." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, semangkuk ramen sudah tersedia di depan wajah Kyuubi. "ittadakimasu!" "ittadakimasu"

Mereka berdua pun mulai makan. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mereka selesai makan. Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. "Nee, Kyuu-nii, kau mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. "ah, aku tidur dikamarmu saja Naru" ujar Kyuubi. "baiklah" Naruto pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menyalakan lampu. Dia lalu menyiapkan2 buah Futon.

"nee, Kyuu-nii, kau mau yang di kanan, atau kiri?"

"aku dimana saja juga boleh" Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di futon yang berada di sebelah kiri, sementara Kyuubi yang disebelah kanan. Mereka tidur saling berhadap-hadapan.

"nee, Kyuu-nii, kau ingat tidak, waktu kita kecil, kita sering tidur berdua seperti ini"

"masih… waktu itu, kau tak mau tidur kalau tak denganku 'kan?" ujar Kyuubi yang sudah setengah mengantuk.

"hmm…." Naruto mulai tertidur. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi. Disaat mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap, tiba-tiba Handphone Naruto berbunyi.

'BZZZT BZZZT' hal itu mengganggu tidur Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun bangkit dari posisinya, dan merangkak kearah Hanphone Naruto. Dia pun menjawan panggilan tersebut.

"halo, selamat malam, siapa ini?" ujar Kyuubi. "**yang harusnya bertanya itu aku! Siapa kau ? kenapa handphone Naruto bisa ada di kau** ?!" teriak orang di sebrang sana.

"oh, ini aku, sepupu Naruto. Kyuubi. Ada urusan apa, kau menelepon Naruto larut malam begini?" Kyuubi berjalan kea rah futon tempat Naruto sedang tertidur. "**Dimana Naruto ? aku ingin berbicara dengannya**." Ujar Gaara dengan dingin. "hm,dia sudah tidur. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu" KLIK . tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Kyuubi langsung menutup Handphone Naruto. Kyuubi langsung kembali berbaring di sebelah Naruto. Tapi, tanganya meraih tubuh Naruto, dan mendekatkannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuubi memelukNaruto dengan erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

"jangan menjauh dariku lagi, Naruto.." ujar Kyuubi dengan lirih.

TBC

AUTHOR"S NOTE : ditunggu reviewnya, minna-san tolong review yaaaa! Review kalian , semangat author ! BTW, gommen ya kalau di chapter ini banyak kesalahan, jaa-nee~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : muehehehee minna-san , apa kabar ? gomen lama ga update… soalnya author lagi sibuk UAS, untungnya udah slese… author juga udah sembuh dari shock akibat UAS.

WARNING : YAOI, OOC , AU ,GAJE, DLL.

ENJOY

AUTHOR's POV

Keesokan paginya, tepatnya pada hari Sabtu di dalam kamar Naruto….

"Naru, cepat bangun kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi" ujar Kyuubi, sambil menyeret-nyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi. "Mmmnn Kyuu-nii, ngapain buru-buru sih"

Naruto akhirnya bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi , dengan keadaan setengah tertidur. "pokoknya cepat mandi"

Kyuubi pun masuk kembali kedalam kamar, dan menyeret koper berisi barang Naruto ke lantai bawah.

"Naru, kalau sudah selesai, langsuung turun ya!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Setelah itu, beberapa belas menit kemudian, Naruto sudah keluar dari

kamar mandi. Ia pun langsung menuju kamar. Tadinya, dia mau mengambil kopernya , tapi kopernya sudah tak berada di kamarnya lagi. "Kyuu-nii, koper ku kok nggak ada ya ?"

teriak Naruto sambil berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Kyuu…" ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tamunya. "oh, Naru kau sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya Kyuubi yang juga sedang berada di

ruang tamu. "kebetulan sekali, temanmu datang. Dia sudah menunggu dari beberapa menit yang lalu" ujar Kyuubi sambil membereskan barangnya yang semalam ia taruh di

ruang tamu. Naruto kembali melihat ke sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa tersebut. "Ky..kyuu-nii ,kok dia bisa masuk !"

"tadi , waktu aku mau bawa barang ke mobil, tiba-tiba dia ada di depan pintu.. dia bilang sih, temanmu" Ujar Kyuubi sambil membawa ranselnya menuju pintu depan.

"G..Gaara… ngapain kamu kesini ?" Tanya Naruto.

"kau mau pergi ke mana ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia malah bertanya balik.

"aku harus tinggal di rumah sepupuku selama beberapa hari" jawab Naruto. "kenapa ?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, teriakan Kyuubi sudah terdengar. "NARUU, KITA AKAN PERGI SEKARANG"

"Uh… Gaara, aku harus buru-buru nih…" Naruto terlihat sedikit panic.

Tiba-tiba Gaara bangun dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Ia langsung mengambil tangan Naruto, dan menariknya keluar rumah.

"Nii-chan, aku pinjam adikmu sebentar ya!" teriak Gaara kepada Kyuubi yang sudah bersiap didalam mobil.

"A…APA ?!" teriak Kyuubi. Gaara tak menggubrisnya. Ia langsung menarik Naruto kedalam mobilnya, dan pergi menjauh dari Kyuubi.

"siaaaaal! Harusnnya kita berangkat lebih pagi!" omel Kyuubi di dalam mobil.

Sementara itu, di mobil Gaara…

"Gaara, kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat panic. Tapi, Gaara tak merespon. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menjadi tambah panic. "Gimana kalau Kyuu-nii marah ?! nanti

aku tinggal dimana !"teriak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. "kau bisa kembali kerumahmu BAKA" jawab Gaara dengan tenangnya.

"tapi…tapi kunci rumahku ada di Kyuu-nii!" teriak Naruto lagi. "kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal di Apartemenku" ujar Gaara.

Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Naruto shock. "A…apartemen mu?"

"iya, memang kau mau tinggal dimana lagi?" Tanya Gaara. "ta..tapi…" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Gaara memotongnya. "kita sudah sampai" Gaara pun turun dari

mobilnya, dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. "sampai ?" Naruto pun turun dari mobil.

"ki..kita ngapain kesini ?" Tanya Naruto. "ngapain? Nonton lah" ujar gaara sambil menarik tangan Naruto kedalam gedung bisokop.

"nonton ? nonton apa ?" Tanya naruto lagi. "lihat saja nanti" Gaara pun memesan tiket dan menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam Theater.

Tempat duduk yang mereka pesan berada di tempat paling pojok belakang. Mereka pun duduk diam, sambil menunggu film dimulai. Naruto yang tak suka dengan keadaan yang

sepi pun, mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Gaara, eto… kalau boleh Tanya…" "tidak boleh" potong Gaara.

"disini, Cuma aku yang boleh bertanya" lanjut Gaara. "k..kau! makin lama makin menyebalkan!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengigit lengan Gaara yang kebetulan dekat dengannya.

"OUCH ! baka! Kau mengotori tanganku" ujar Gaara sambil menarik-narik lengannya. "tak akan kulepaskan mueheehe" ujar Naruto sambil mencoba meraih lengan Gaara

yang lainnya untuk digigit. Gaara yang melihat itu, langsung tertawa kecil. "pfft… kau ini… mirip banget sama kucing tetanggaku…" ujar Gaara sambil mengelus rambut

Naruto. 'e..eeh ?!" Naruto yang menyadari ada yang aneh , langsung menarik dirinya menjauh. Suasana pun menjadi canggung.

Filmnya sudah dimulai, tapi, suasana canggung tersebut masih ada diantara mereka. Naruto pun menyadari satu hal. "eh… itu… film ini 'kan banyak yang suka… kok.. tempat

disekitar kita kosong ya…" Gaara yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. "e..eh ? Gaara ?"

"aku…" gumam Gaara. "kau ? kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto. "tidak.." ujar Gaara, yang lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Flashback

Saat Naruto tak melihat… "Aku pesan 3 baris paling belakang" ujar Gaara. "eh ? ah… baiklah… i..ini tiket anda.." ujar wanita tersebut sambil menyerahkan semua tiket kepada

Gaara. "terimakasih" ujar Gaara sambil memasukan semua tiket tersebut ke kantong celananya. Ia pun berjalan menuju Naruto, dan menariknya menuju teater.

Flashback off

TBC

Author's note : gomen kalau masih dikit ^^ hehge BTW, Review yaa (^v^) ditunggu reviewnya minna


End file.
